Her Heart's Desire
by GothicGirl-TX
Summary: One-Shot: Just a little 'what if' scenario I came up with last night while watching JLU. BM/WW


**Her Heart's Desire**

Diana watched the waves roll in and gently crash against the fine white sand of the beach. Three months ago she had been allowed to return to her home, to her sisters, and to her mother, but the joy of her homecoming was tainted with regret. Watching the waves she shifted her seat astride her white mare and remembered what she had given up to return home.

"What has taken the light out of your eyes, my little sun and stars?" Her mother walked her horse up and stopped beside her.

"I miss someone, mother," she said sadly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be home, but …"

"You've fallen in love," Hippolyta said with a sigh. "Was this person among the ones you brought to the island?" Her tone was carefully modulated and Diana hesitated.

"Yes," she closed her eyes.

"The one dressed in black," her mother said knowingly.

"Yes! How did you …"

"You are my daughter," Hippolyta said and looked at Diana. "I too have been drawn to darkness."

Remembering her mother's affair with Hades had her shuddering. "He's not like Hades, mother."

"Maybe not, but I imagine he's the sort who broods. He also exudes power and confidence." With a soft laugh she said, "Those are traits Amazons prize, and in a dark brooding male … well it's no wonder you desire him."

Diana sighed and turned her horse from the sea. "I want to go back to him, mother."

"Then go, and know that your home will always welcome you my daughter."

"Really!?" Diana asked in stunned amazement. "But I thought …"

"Do you truly love him?" Hippolyta asked seriously.

"Yes, with everything I am."

"Then your place is at his side. I only hope he's worthy of you." With that her mother spurred her horse down the beach and out of sight.

…

"But I thought you couldn't return," said Superman with an incredulous look.

"Yes, so did I but my mother had a change of heart. I was allowed to come back to Man's world and given the freedom to return home whenever I choose."

"What changed her mind," asked Batman flatly.

"She wants me to be happy," she evaded and shrugged.

"Well," said Superman with a grin, "we're glad to have you back!"

"Thank you," she said. Each of the founding members took time to welcome her privately. Batman, however, was already gone. Shoving aside the disappointment, Diana decided to go back to her old rooms in the Watchtower and get unpacked.

Much of what she had left behind was in her room just as she had left it three months before, which she found odd since there was a shortage of rooms on the Watchtower. Going to her closet she was amazed to see her clothes still hanging on the padded hangers as she had left them. Shaking her head she closed the doors and gasped when a figure moved slowly out of the shadows.

"Why did you return, Princess?" asked Batman, the white slits of his cowl narrowed at her.

Diana felt a moment of panic. What if he rejected her? What if she had come back only to have her heart broken? Wouldn't it have been better to remain on the island and never know? Shaking off the uncertainty she raised her chin.

"I came back to claim my heart's desire," she said.

"And that would be?" he asked taking a menacing step forward.

"You," she declared with greater confidence than she felt.

"If you truly wanted me, why did you choose to go to Themyscira knowing you could never return?" His voice was tight and Diana wondered if her leaving had hurt him.

"I'm an Amazon and I missed my home, my sisters, but after I returned..." she paused and closed her eyes. "After I returned I realized that I would never be completely happy there without you."

Diana opened her eyes and found Batman was within arms reach now. 'Hera he moved silently,' she thought.

"And now that you're back how do I know you won't go running off again to a place where I am forbidden to follow you?" Hope, pure and bright, flooded her and she allowed herself to believe that maybe he cared for her as she cared for him.

"Since when do rules matter to you?" she teased softly. When he smirked at her she smiled.

"I … I missed you Diana," he said gruffly and pulled her against him in a fierce hug. "Don't ever do that again."

When his lips touched her she felt the world shift and shudder around her. Drawing back from Batman she felt a second tremor and the ghost of a memory shattered her happiness. Her eyes filled with tears.

"This isn't real, is it?" she asked.

_'Diana, come back, Diana. The world needs you,'_ the words echoed hollow around her as the world shook more violently. _'Clark needs you Diana … I need you.'_

"Not real," she said again and crushed Batman's lips to hers in one final kiss. He kissed her back with all the passions she had dreamed of and it shattered her heart.

"Batman, I love you," she whispered as bright light exploded all around her.

…

"Diana, you have to come back," Batman said urgently. "Clark needs your help, you have to come back."

She was aware of the thunderous crashes, of the hard stone of the Fortress of Solitude under her back, of Batman's gauntleted hands squeezing her shoulders.

"Yes, yes … I'm back," she struggled to say. The hard lines of Batman's face softened a degree and she wanted to weep. "Where is he?"

"Down below us. He has the best chance of any of us to beat Mongul, but he's too emotional now and is making mistakes. We need to help him."

Diana looked to the side and saw the Black Mercy writhing on the ground and knew how they could stop Mongul.

"I have a plan," she said and stood, grasping the plant away from her body as the roots twisted around her arm.

…

"Diana," Batman said softly as they flew back to the Watchtower in the invisible jet. Diana was behind the controls again despite Batman's protests. It was her jet and she was a fine pilot she thought and swooped tightly around a glacier.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem … upset."

"The Mercy is insidious," she replied. "It showed me my heart's desire, something I know I will never have. I'm sure you know how that feels."

"Yes," he responded tightly. After a time he said, "When I was removing the Black Mercy you said … that you loved me." His tone was dark but softer than his usual harsh monotone. She felt heat creep up her neck and spread across her cheeks.

"I'm … I was …," she sighed. "I'd rather not discuss it." The pain was too fresh and she was not willing to be hurt twice in one day.

They were silent for the remainder of the flight and when she docked the invisible jet in the Watchtower she hurried to unlock her harness and get some distance between her and Bruce.

"Diana, wait," he said as she hopped from the jet and went directly for the elevator. She punched the 'close' button but he was too quick and was beside her. She refused to meet his eyes, the humiliation still sharp, the wound still raw.

"What?" she asked impatiently. When he did not respond she sighed and started to tap her foot.

The lift stopped at the floor where the League members kept their private quarters. He waited until the doors opened and she stepped out before he said, "Don't be so sure you'll never have your heart's desire, Diana."

She turned, not sure she fully understood what he said but the doors were already closing. She blinked once, twice, and then smiled to herself. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

**END**


End file.
